I won't kill you
by badgers
Summary: Quinn wanted to go to a party for Halloween, how did the night turn out like this? A dumb little Halloween Glee fic!


**Happy Halloween!**

Halloween Eve was upon McKinley! Halls were filled with students wearing fake blood or outfits that were too short. Santana and Brittany were perfect examples of this- both were dressed as unrealistic pirates. Unrealistic being that nearly none of their skin was covered and the outfits were mostly just a corset and eye patches with a skull and cross bones.

Rachel hadn't gotten the memo of Halloween being about dressing revealingly and did the complete opposite of the other girls. She walked into the halls wearing a bulky, full body candy corn costume. The only skin exposed was her hands and the circular cut out for her face near the top of the candy corn. Even her butt was completely covered by the costume and the rest of her was covered by black leggings and a black long sleeved shirt.

She could hardly move in the costume and found that getting to class was more difficult than ever before, especially with the crowds of people pointing and laughing. She held her head high and pretended to be unaware of the gawking and hysterics around her, until she was tripped and fell face first to the ground. The costume's bulk kept her stuck face planted into the hallway until Finn helped her up. He was dressed as Frankenstein's Monster. Everyone had begged him to dress as the monster because of his fitting nickname, Frankenteen.

* * *

As the day progressed they all made their way to Glee Club, finding Mr. Schue dressed in a full disco outfit. Bell bottomed jump suit, star shaped glasses, and a large blonde Afro to top it off.

Earlier in the day while the teachers were in their break room Will had asked why Sue didn't dress up. That got an offended gasp from her, "I'm dressed as Cleopatra, are you so lost in that Afro that you can't see?" She then pointed to small hieroglyphic earrings that had been covered by her hair. "Modern society actually has new evidence that Cleopatra dressed just as I do, in a nifty sweat suit. I dress like an empress everyday, look it up, Will."

* * *

Santana had had a field day making fun of Berry's costume, and the ridicule did not end in Glee.

"You should have just came in your normal clothes- everyone would've understood you were dressed as a Hobbit!"

Everyone laughed, though Finn had to turn his face away and stifle it. Quinn walked in and Santana's eyes took in the costume. A cheesy vampire costume with a cape and blood dripping from her mouth. 'How basic, she should've just been a Nun or something' she rolled her eyes to meet Brittany's face who seemed enthusiastic.

"I love your costume, Quinn! Do you like vampires?" Brittany was asking hurriedly as Quinn sat beside them. "Because San and I-" She couldn't complete her sentence as Mr. Schue launched into 'Stayin Alive.'

Once school had ended that Friday the 3 Cheerios met up for a Halloween party. It was nightfall when they were ready to leave but Santana had a better idea.

"Let's go out to the abandoned house out in the forest, it sounds way better than some lame party." Brittany agreed and was eager to go, but Quinn was hesitant.

"Why would you want to go all the way out there? We'll have to walk through the forest for about an hour.." Her voice trailed off, it was obvious she was scared.

"Quinn Fabray.. Are you.. Chicken?" Santana and Brittany began teasing her and sqwaking at her like chickens would. It was enough to break Quinn into agreement, just to prove she wasn't a chicken.

* * *

The full moon was up and it was getting cold outside quickly. The temperature kept dropping lower and lower until Quinn was fully shivering in her vampire cape. She had no idea how Brittany and Santana were not frozen to death in the skimpy outfits they were wearing, but they continued onward. They'd been walking for about 25 minutes- that's when Quinn heard a noise off further in the woods. She recognized it as an owl's hoot. She walked faster to keep up with the two other laughing girls. 'Had they seen I was scared by the Owl? Why were they laughing?' Quinn's anxiety was building as she began watching behind her back and the trees in her peripheral vision.

35 minutes had passed, they were still walking.

A wolf howled in the distance. Quinn was freezing and scared.

40 minutes had passed. Another howl, this time closer. Was she imagining it?

"Guys, do you hear that? I keep hearing a wolf howl.."

Brittany and Santana laughed again, " You're scaring yourself, Quinn." Santana said, not looking back to Quinn as she said it.

Santana and Brittany stopped suddenly. There was a large creature in front of them. When the mysterious creature saw their prescience it took off into the forest.

"I see we're not alone, Britt."

Quinn didn't know why the girls we're casually standing still after seeing a monster but she took off running without them. Before she could even get a few yards away, Brittany was in front of her. She looked back and Santana was gone from their earlier spot too.

"Your costume is a little inaccurate, Quinnie." Quinn heard Santana's voice but didn't know where it was coming from.

"I'm up here." Brittany pointed upward to Santana who was in a tree to the left of them.

'How the? How was she so high up that tree? How was Brittany able to just appear in front of her?'

"Come on, Quinn," Brittany began, stepping closer to her, "You know what's happening."

"I've never worn a cape in my life, neither has Britt." Santana began teasing Quinn for her vampire costume.

"Well- there was one time with Lord Tubbington. He really wanted to be a matching vampire with me and it was before you changed me into an actual vampire so it doesn't really count."

Santana rubbed her temple, 'Even in the afterlife Brittany is still a bag of rocks.'

"Did you just say vampire? You can't expect me to believe that you're.. Those don't exist.." Both Brittany and Santana took Quinn's statement as a challenge. Brittany lept 10 feet up into the tree next to Santana effortlessly.

"If you still don't believe us, I could bite you and let you find out for yourself." Quinn was terrified by Santana and took off running again, until she heard deep panting from something next to her ear.

She turned and was met with an abnormally large wolf staring straight into her eyes. It was panting heavily and stepping closer to Quinn.

"Well, well. I didn't really expect to see you here tonight- I had enough of you during school. But I guess with the full moon and everything," Santana was talking to the creature that stood with eyes hungrily fixated on Quinn. "Oh quit it, you can't eat her, Dwarf."

'Dwarf? This couldn't be.. There was no way in the world.. That this was Rachel Berry. Clean cut little Rachel? Rachel who sang show tunes like it was her life source? That terrifying monster was the same Rachel?'

"Quinn, I know you're scared but you have about 10 seconds to either run for it or become Rachel's dinner."

The beast jumped toward Quinn when she began running, she knew she was no match for this thing. What could she do?

She was sprinting through the forest with a werewolf right on her heels. Why didn't she just go to the Halloween party and get drunk?

Just as she felt the wolf's breath right on her neck she was lifted up into the air.

"I don't want you to become some stinky werewolf," Brittany said pulling her high up into a tree away from Rachel's rabid snapping jaws. "I don't really want you to die either."

Before Quinn could decide whether to thank the girl or be terrified she was in a tree with vampires, she felt Santana pull her over to her.

"I hadn't expected the night to go like this, especially with that wolf mutt. I won't kill you," Quinn was relieved that Santana would not devour her like Rachel had tried to, "But you can't stay human. You know too much.. And we're both hungry, aren't we Britt?"

She didn't have time to process what was said before she felt two sets of teeth on either side of her neck.


End file.
